


До полночи

by little_lionheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lionheart/pseuds/little_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон больше не возвращается в морг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До полночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hours before midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321534) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Джон больше не возвращается в морг. Он идет прямиком в 221 Б и долго стоит под душем. Он замечает пряди темных волос на кромке ванной, когда чистит зубы.

Прежде, чем уснуть, Джон отправляет Шерлоку смс.

_«Как ты это сделал?»_

Проснувшись утром, он проверяет телефон. Ответа нет.  
***

Шерлока хоронят в понедельник.

Джон, сложив руки за спиной, смотрит прямо перед собой.

В своей траурной речи он говорит, каким прекрасным человеком был Шерлок; что он был гением, и ему хватало одного беглого взгляда, чтобы узнать историю целой жизни.

У кладбищенских ворот толкутся репортеры, издали видны вспышки фотокамер. Джон говорит до тех пор, пока его голос не срывается. Расправив плечи, он отходит в сторону.  
***

Джон оставляет все вещи на местах: не складывает ворох разрозненных бумаг на столе, не убирает в чехол лежащую поперек кресла скрипку. Джон ест один раз в день – обычно покупает курицу Цзо или масалу тандури по пути домой, – потому что секция для замороженных овощей в холодильнике доверху забита частями человеческого мозга.

Каждый день, открывая дверь, Джон надеется увидеть сидящего в кресле Шерлока: тому будет не терпеться в красках описать, как он разыграл собственную смерть. И Джону станет так легко, что он просто не сможет разозлиться. Ему хочется сказать Шерлоку: «Возвращайся домой, я тебя прощу», но Шерлок вне досягаемости.

Каждый день, стоя в самом низу лестницы, Джон поднимает взгляд. Если закрыть глаза и вслушаться, он почти что слышит звуки скрипки, – трагическую мелодию, сочиненную в тишине.  
***

Джон просит увеличить свои смены в Бартсе. Сара качает головой:

– Может, тебе стоит передохнуть, уехать из Лондона ненадолго?

– Мне некуда ехать, – отвечает он.

– Ты уверен, что остаться сейчас здесь – это то, что тебе нужно?

– Тебе не хватает врачей в скорой помощи, а я могу взять ночные смены.

– Джон.

– Их хотел взять Джулиан? На прошлой неделе он говорил, что хотел бы добавить их к своему расписанию. Еще я могу дежурить по выходным–

– Джон, – останавливает его Сара, поднимая взгляд. – Я даю тебе неделю отпуска.  
***

Гарри в самом деле хочет, чтобы Джон ненадолго приехал домой. В сообщениях ему она пишет, что нашла новый, совершенно божественный сорт печенья, что попробовала просто революционный рецепт цуккини. Она оставляет голосовые сообщения и рассказывает, что купила диски с его любимыми передачами, и что в библиотеке за углом – распродажа подержанных книг.

Правда в том, что первый день своего отпуска Джон проводит на кухне за чашкой дарджилинга. В раковине грудой лежат немытые вилки, в комнате пахнет банановой кожурой. Мелкие мушки облепили чашку Петри, потемневшую от испарившейся жидкости.

По лестнице поднимается миссис Хадсон:

– Джон, ты сегодня дома! Решил передохнуть? Я так рада, тебе это только на пользу пойдет.

Сжимая в ладонях чашку чая, Джон смотрит на беспорядок от незаконченного эксперимента на кухонном столе. Миссис Хадсон моет вилки, выносит мусор. Когда она открывает холодильник, комнату заполняет резкий запах сгнившего мяса.

– Милый, как же ты про это забыл?!

Миссис Хадсон находит большой пакет и вычищает отделение для овощей. Джон слабо протестует, что Шерлок разозлится и снова заполнит его частями тела. Лишь когда она принимается за бумаги в гостиной, он твердо говорит:

– Не надо.

– Разве не самое время тут немного прибраться?

– Не надо, – настаивает Джон. Он вдруг вспоминает, что так и стоит в одном лишь халате, но все-таки подходит к ней. – Не надо, Шерлок узнает, если его вещи трогали.

– Джон, – произносит она и долго смотрит на него в упор.

Правда в том, что Джон не может уехать из Лондона: самая счастливая секунда его дня – это мгновение счастливого самообмана, когда он поднимает взгляд, стоя в самом низу лестницы.  
***

Он ходит на работу другой дорогой: избегает того угла Бартса, где спрыгнул с крыши Шерлок. Ему нужно на 4 минуты больше, чтобы дойти до южного входа из северного крыла, в котором он работает.

На второй день своего отпуска Джон приходит в больничную столовую. Сара замечает его и садится напротив.

– Я же дала тебе время отдохнуть, – говорит она вместо приветствия. Последние полчаса Джон лишь ковыряется вилкой в салате.

– Так мне внести тебя в расписание на эту неделю? – вздыхает Сара.  
***

Две недели спустя звонит Лестрейд.

Джон приходит в Скотланд Ярд. Он не смотрит на Донован, когда она выписывает ему пропуск, и никак не реагирует на ее: «Послушай, Джон, мне вправду жаль, я понятия не имела…»

Он идет, глядя прямо перед собой, расправив плечи. Когда он заходит в кабинет, Лестрейд встает и протягивает ему пластиковый пакет:

– Его мобильный и кошелек.

Джон берет пакет. Его голос ровный, когда он спрашивает:

– Нашли что-нибудь подозрительное?

– Ничего, – отвечает Лейстрейд. – Мне так жаль, Джон.  
***

Экран треснул, но когда Джон включает телефон, тот полностью заряжен.

 _«Как ты это сделал?_ » – читает Джон, а следом:

« _Если ты собираешься бежать, тебе нужен кто-то для прикрытия»._

_«Где ты?»_

_«Я мог бы тебе помочь»._

_«Шерлок, это не смешно»._

_«Я не собираюсь убирать бардак на кухне»._

_«Возвращайся; я обещаю, что не буду злиться»._

_«Хотя бы дай мне знать, что ты жив»._

_«Шерлок, пожалуйста»._

_«Я люблю тебя»._

_«Возвращайся. Ради меня»._  
***

Постель больше не пахнет Шерлоком.

Когда Джон на работе, миссис Хадсон выбрасывает чашки Петри и слайды для микроскопа. Майкрофт решает вопросы с делами и бумагами Шерлока, и Джон не смотрит на него все время, что тот проводит в квартире.

Лестрейд старается вернуть Шерлоку доброе имя. Газеты превращают Шерлока в страдальца: Джон просматривает одну из статей и перестает читать газеты вообще.

В конце концов, скрипку убирают в чехол и возвращают в поместье Холмсов. Бумаги разобраны, на столе чисто, осталась лишь одежда. В особенно тяжелые дни Джон забирается в шкаф и сидит, прислонившись к стенке. Обычно Джон улыбается своим пациентам; иногда он прихрамывает.  
***

Раньше ему снились афганское солнце, шрапнель и кровь. Взрывающиеся слишком близко мины, от которых звенит в ушах; вспоротые животы с выпадающими кишками, которые уже не удержишь, и бинты, которых все время, вечно не хватает.

Ему снились палящее пекло и песок, смрад засохшего пота; кожа, что сходила слоями с его подошв, когда он снимал ботинки после долгих боев. Ему снились воздушные налеты в опасной близи и ожоги от инфракрасных приборов на оголенной коже.

Теперь же ему снится совсем другое:

Голос Шерлока: «Скажи всем…»,  
Его раскинутые в стороны руки – прекрасный мученик, пришедший на смерть, –  
И полет вниз.  
***

Прошло три месяца.

Джону пора решить: Шерлок притворяется мертвым и он всегда тайно терпеть не мог калеку-доктора, который не давал ему работать во всю свою мощь. Шерлок жив и не хочет иметь с Джоном ничего общего или…или же он мертв.

В ночь, когда Джон принимает решение, не остается ничего, кроме книг, мебели и тарелок. Когда Джон возвращается домой, посуда уже убрана в сервант.

Утром он выбрасывает осколки в мусорное ведро и убирает разорванные книги с полок, остро чувствуя стыд.  
***

Ясным декабрьским днем к нему на улице подходит женщина в рваной куртке.

– Нет мелочишки на кофе? – ухмыляется она, открывая взгляду рот с недостающим зубом.

Джон достает из кармана кошелек, ведь на носу Рождество. Женщина берет протянутую купюру. Он кивает ей, поворачиваясь, чтобы пойти дальше, когда она произносит:

– Скоро он выйдет на связь.

Джон поворачивается:

– Кто?

– Благодарю, сэр, – отвечает она и отходит, помахивая купюрой.

– Кто это сказал? – бросается за ней Джон.

Она улыбается и сворачивает на другую улицу. Когда Джон добегает до угла, ее и след простыл.  
***

Одним январским днем Джон стоит в самом низу лестницы.

В гостиной горит свет.


End file.
